


Bottled up

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Climbing Class, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is bottleing up his feelings for a whole year… And he has no idea what a skype chat could cause afterwards…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled up

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t fuckin’ know what’s happening right now… This oneshot came out of nowhere, but I like it!
> 
> Hope you like it too! ;) Leave kudos or a comment, if you do!

He sat in front of his screen like it was usual for Chris, almost every evening. If he didn’t meet Josh, he surfed at different websites, spending time on strategy games or else. Sometimes he had a chat with Mike, Sam or Ashley, even with Josh over Skype, but just on a regular base, nothing special.

But he felt special, everytime Josh wrote something and he noticed, how much he liked this douche… a little too much to be honest. Since a few weeks the feeling became unbearable. Not because of a special reason, but Chris realized, he was into him more and more. Sometimes he just wanted to grab him, drag him towards the next corner and kiss him, until he got dizzy…

Sometimes he caught himself having the thought it would be a pleasure to fuck Josh stupid…

\- _What are you doing?_

Joshs message appeared on the screen.

\- _Nothin special, bro. What bout you?_

Josh caught him within the right - or wrong, how he would call it - moment. Chris was searching for porn… Images, clips, just something he could get rid of this pressure, bottled-up in his stomach for the whole day. While he was waiting for Joshs answer, he bit on his lips, nervously, in the corner of his eye the last gif, he found over tumblr. Tumblr was a real treasure trove for such things. Remembering the times he was just twelve, searching for some porn sites, spilled with adds and annoying links, this was really easy and quick.

\- _Watchin a movie… Good stuff._  
\- _Title?_  
\- _Go suck a dick!_

Chris lowered his eyebrows. Why the hell did Josh say something like that to him? He just wanted to know what movie Josh was watching.

\- _Sorry bro, I didn’t want to offend you. I just wanted to know the title of the movie!  
\- As I said - Go suck a dick!_

Now Chris had to swallow. That couldn’t be real. Even after five minutes he didn’t reply to Josh, whereas he wrote again:

\- _Shocked bro? You’re not the only one who’s searching porn at the internet!_

Chris had to laugh and his cheeks reddened. Then Josh added another sentence to his answer:

\- _Especially if it’s gay porn!_

Wait a minute… Josh wasn’t even gay… was he? Chris was confused, his eyes still pinned at the screen as he answered:

\- _What about if I suck your dick? Would that fill your needs anyway?_

Right after he pressed the ‚Send‘-button, he regretted it writing something like that. It was something deep down inside him, making his fingers writing that down, it wasn’t his mind, careful as ever and determined to keep secret about his feelings for Josh. One minute passed, then another. Chris’ heart was pounding in his chest, heavily, up to his throat.

\- _Nevermind, bro… No homo!_

Chris added this quick, but it was like Josh didn’t even read it. A few seconds later he wrote back:

\- _You mean, sucking my dick before you fuck me into the mattress?_

Chris noticed this shivering feeling, running down his throat to his stomach, adding itself to the bunch of lecherousness he wanted to get rid of so bad. Again his fingers took over, before his mind could even react:

\- _Yeah, fucking you stupid, like a goddamn little hoe…_

Chris couldn’t believe it he wrote such filthy shit to his best friend, but slowly it wasn’t important anymore. Josh reacted like he wanted it deep down inside, it turned him on so badly, his pants where to tight.

\- _I’m not a hoe, bro._

Josh wrote back and Chris thought he had gone too far with his last answer, but Josh added another sentence:

\- _I’m your goddamn cunt, wanting your cock deep inside of me, no matter which hole and if you don’t stop right now, I’ll come over and will give you a blowjob you can’t walking straight after anymore, dude!_

\- _I wish you would do…_

Chris wrote back, even before he could think about it. The moment his message appeared on the screen Chris closed his eyes, hoping Josh wouldn’t take it serious, but he didn’t react. He didn’t react for goddamn five minutes, every minute, the feeling of regret rising in Chris’ stomach, scared he would have annoyed his best friend.

\- _Josh? Are you okay?_

Eight minutes later Chris was almost shitting his pants out of anxiety. He hyperventilated because of insecurity, not knowing if everything was okay.

 _Bro I was talking shit, please, talk to me!_ , he added, but then he heard a noise, sounding like a key slipping into the keyhole of his flat, while the doorknob was twisted. Josh always had a key for emergency reasons, but now he just used it, rushing into the room, straight walking towards Chris. The blonde widened his eyes, seeing his friend full of arousal. Then Josh grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him over to the couch, where he kneeled in front of him, crawling between his legs and Chris was unable to do anything about it.

"Josh… I…" His voice sounded hoarse, one side he wanted it so bad, the other he asked himself if this was good or not. "Shut up… I’m waiting almost a year for this shit, so shut the fuck up!", Josh answered, opening the placket of Chris’ jeans, pulling it down as much as he needed. Josh already saw him almost naked, but revealing the last bit of skin wasn’t what Chris suspected as he flirted with Josh. "Oh my gosh, it’s bigger than I thought…", Josh moaned out of anticipation, nearly adoring what he saw, before he touched Chris’s dick with two fingers, stroking over his length, what made Chris licking over his lips, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. "You’re so beautiful, Cochise…", Josh whispered, then he lowered his head, started to kiss his sensitive skin, gently brushing over it with the tip of his tongue.

The touch of Joshs tongue on his hardened cock made him shiver, his breath deepened and Joshs words sounded like music in his ears: "I want to suck you off so badly…", his friend murmured, while licking further over his soft skin and Chris squinted his eyes, just breathing a "Then do it!", while grabbing for Joshs hair, who clasped his dick, leading its tip between his lips. "You taste so good, Chris…", he mumbled, before he lowered his head, letting Chris’ dick sliding deep into his mouth. "Oh fuck…", the blonde stuttered, his mouth wide open to gasp for more air.

Seeing Josh sucking his throbbing cock left Chris yearning, noticing the slight trails of spit, mixed with his precum let him groan and Joshs movement got a little faster. Chris felt his tongue on his shaft, pushing it against his gums, while its tip was teasing his frenulum, where Chris always had been very sensitive. A strangled cry left his throat and Josh moaned back, taking him deeper until his tip met Joshs gorge. The tightness was dazzling, Chris saw white spots in front of his eyes. "Josh… please… watch… Oh shit…", he whipered, mixed with a longing sound. He was about to come and within the next moment Josh slowed down his moves, lifting his head, until Chris’ dick slipped out of his mouth, making a smacking sound.

Strings of his spit, together with Chris’ precum drew between his lips and Chris’ throbbing cock as he licked the last spill of it off. He looked up to his mate, standing up and pulled at his belt, pushing down his pants, while Chris was looking at him, asking and surprised. "What the fuck are you doing?", he asked a little exhausted, but Josh was eager to help Chris, getting rid of his own jeans. "I wanted this so bad for so long… Don’t make me wait any longer, please…", he murmured, while sitting down on his lap, laying Chris’s hands on his hips.

Within the next moment Josh grabbed for his shirt, pulling it over his head, throwing it down to the floor. Chris couldn't help it but touched his chest, the soft skin of his and stroked above of it. Even now Chris still wore two shirts and Josh wanted to get rid of them. He helped him out of it, saw how ashamed Chris was, his cheeks reddened, not caused by the heat between his legs. "Don't... don't look at me like that...", he stuttered, giving Josh a begging glance, but the brunette leaned forward, laid his hand on Chris' cheek to kiss him on his lips. "You're adorable... that's all what counts!", he added, brushing with his thumb over the pale skin of his. "I don't know what you want from me..." Chris' voice was unsure and Josh immediatly knew he meant himself. Chris always had problems accepting himself but this was one of the flaws Josh loved so much about him. "As I said... I want you to fuck me... right now!" Josh sounded gently and longing at the same time, giving Chris no choice to decide on his own.

"Didn't you say I'm your little hoe?", Josh snickered, biting on his lower lip, what Chris always thought about was making him insane. This gesture was so sexy and arousing... he had to grin himself. "There you go...", Josh added gently, pulling Chris's chin up to kiss him on his lips. Chris smiled into the kiss, while Josh lifted his hips, while reaching for Chris's dick, stroking it further and moved himself a little to settle. They still kissed as Chris slipped into him, just for a small bit, but it made him moan into Joshs mouth, helplessly and desperate at the same time. Josh noticed the good feeling between his buttcheeks, pushing him further onto his friends cock. One hand of his gripped at Chris's neck, swirling through his hair with his fingers, while both gasped for air with opened mouths, nearly each other.

As Chris's hip touched Joshs bottom, they stopped, looking at each other, Chris with gleaming eyes, Josh just flushed with his own arousal. "Oh my god, this is..." - "Stop talking Chrissy, I'm just coming, listening to your startled voice...", Josh replied, trying to get his feelings managed. His nostrils shivered as he started moving, still holding onto Chris's neck, while the blonde just looked at him, completely overwhelmed that this was happening to him.

"Oh fuck me Chris... fuck me right there...", Josh moaned after a few moments rocking his hips. First it was a little awkward for Chris, saying something like that right in front of his friend, but then he let take over his excitement: "You like that so much, aren't you?", he said, digging his fingertips into Joshs hips, pulling him tighter towards him, eliciting Josh another moan. "Feeling my throbbing cock pushing deeper into your tight ass, Joshi-boy..." It sounded funny on one side, said by Chris with a raspy voice it was inviting. "Keep going, keep... going!", Josh was begging for it, giving Chris a desperate kiss as Chris slammed with his cock against the sweet spot inside of Josh and he threw back his head, giving him a strangled cry. Chris' grip tightened and he could feel Josh jerking around him. "Yeah, come on! Show me how much you like it!", Chris added, his voice now restless and slightly weak. He was walking towards the edge, seeing Josh moving on him up and down with circling hips totally blew his mind. "Josh... I... I can't ... I...", he wheezed, slamming again up to Joshs sweet spot, the pressure feeling like a huge ball in his stomach now. Joshs arms embraced him while he leaned down to kiss Chris on his lips. The kiss was desperate, his hips were shaking, both with their eyes closed. Chris's hands laid on Joshs back as both of them flinched, Josh eagerly trying to avoid any distance between his bottom and Chris' hip. His hips just twitched, carrying them both over the edge of a longing climax.

Still intertwined Chris pushed Josh down on the couch, leaning over him: "What the fuck did you just do?", he whispered, running through his hair with his fingers. "I don't know... something I...", Josh started, gasping for some air. "... I wanted to do for a long time." They just looked at each other, then Chris gave him a kiss on his slightly shaking lips. "Why didn't you tell me?", Chris asked him shortly after. "Dunno... Never thought you would be into me.", Josh answered. "You never understood my hints, did you?", Chris responsed, now highly exhausted. "No... but trust me, the argument between your legs today was proof and hint enough...", he said with a crooked smile. "You're such a d-bag!", Chris answered with a light laugh, leaning his forehead on Joshs, before he gave him another kiss on his lips.


End file.
